Quickies
Quickies is a Candy Perk featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies mode. Quickies are similar in function and appearance to Speed Cola from Treyarch's previous entries. Quickies increases the player's reload speed, weapon switching, and doubles the speed at which the player boards up windows around the park. This can be a benefit when trying to complete one of N31L's second tiers of challenges. Locations *[[Zombies in Spaceland|'Zombies in Spaceland']] - Directly outside of the Roller Coaster room, next to a Magic Wheel spawn and a Power Switch, at the upstairs area above the lobby in Polar Peak. *'Rave in the Redwoods' - In the Recreation Area, near the speakers by the DJ booth. *[[Shaolin Shuffle|'Shaolin Shuffle']]' '- Atop on the roof of the Inferno Club, located next to the Power Switch. *'Attack of the Radioactive Thing' - In front of the Snack Shack, across from the Erad wallbuy. *'The Beast from Beyond' - Inside the cinema room of Wyler's theater, at the end of the center aisle below the projector room. Appearance Quickies appears as a small, wide, green vending machine. Quickies candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct bright green insignia on the top of the machine resembling a hand, a magazine and a loaded pistol. The name of the perk is shown in white letters underneath the reloading insignia. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine. Gallery Quickies Perk Icon IW.png|Quickies perk image. Quickies Box Top IW.png|The top of the Quickies box. Quickies Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Quickies box. Trivia *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *According to the box, a box of Quickies weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *The insignia of the moving reloading sequence refers to the perk's effect of decreasing the player's reload speed. *Amongst the area around the machine, there are empty boxes of Quickies. **The boxes have text on them saying "Build Barriers Quicker", "The Original Fast Reloading, Barrier Building Candy", "O.T.Q.S: Only the Quickies survive!" and "Faster Reload!" and a box design involving small lightning bolts. *Upon the back of the box there is a hand made of lightning, a barcode, nutritional information, and a serial number. **The barcode number is 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). The barcode is also created and merged from the font of the Quickies machine. **The nutritional information on a box of Quickies reads as the following; ***Serving Size: 20 pieces (40g) ***Servings Per Container: about 4 ***Calories: 145 ***Calories From Fat: 0 ***'Okay Why Are': 0% ***You Reading ***This Thing ***'Seriously': 1000% ***How Did You ***'Get Close Enough': 69g ***To This Texture ***To Read It ***Without Getting eaten by Zombies, Yelled at by your Team-mates, or just bored ***Go Outside and Play for a bit. Life is too short to spend reading Textures. **The serial number on a box of Quickies is BW1983NS. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks